narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabi Hotaru
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi, Entertainer | previous occupation = | team =Explosion Corps | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Tokubetsu Jōnin | classification =Ninjutsu Specialist Ranged Type Artist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin =21 | jonin = | kekkei = Explosion Release | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Explosion Release Earth Release Lightning Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Explosion Release: Firecracker Shuriken Explosion Release: Sparkler Senbon Explosion Release: Roman Candle Technique Explosion Release: Catherine Wheel Explosion Release: Majestic Firework Technique Explosion Release: Exploding Palm Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Explosive Tag Flash Bomb | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} Hanabi Hotaru is Special Jōnin kunoichi from Iwagakure. She specializes in Explosion Release ninjutsu, developing her own form of it in which she shoots out exploding fireworks at her enemies. She primarily relies on her fireworks for medium to long range combat, however, at close range, she does possess some taijutsu ability, which she integrates into her Explosion Release. She's a mid-long range fighter that only engages in close quarters combat if she needs to. Background Hanabi Hotaru was born into a small, but strong, shinobi clan from Iwagakure. Her clan was well-known for their ability to consistently produce capable users of the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, and thus were often employed into the village's famed Explosion Corps. Though not all clansmen would inherit this ability, most did and were counted amongst the most talented shinobi in all of Iwagakure. When Hanabi was little, she adored watching the fireworks from the festivals and celebrations held within her village. She loved all the beautiful, bright, colors they produced, and the various patterns the explosions came in. They lit up the night sky like little stars and brought happiness to the village that she loved. Her admiration and attachment for these fireworks would later become the inspiration of her Explosion Release techniques. During her time at the ninja academy, Hanabi was quite the average student: average grades, average skills, average smarts. She did well enough in all of these aspects, but never stood out in any area in particular. It wasn't until near the end of her time as an academy student, that she manifested the ability to control her Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai. After such manifestations occurred, her potential began to skyrocket, as it felt like she had truly found her calling. Upon gaining control over the Explosion Release, Hanabi began experimenting with it, trying to make it her own. She integrated it into a style where her jutsu would resemble that of fireworks, possessing both artistic beauty and lethal capability. By the time she graduated, Hanabi had dabbled a bit into her technique and fully developed the Explosion Release: Firecracker Shuriken technique. She was subsequently promoted to the rank of Genin and assigned a three-man squad with a Jōnin instructor. Though she didn't know where her future would take her, Hanabi was excited for what was to come. To her, the world was full of endless, explosive possibilities and she was the artist who would paint the starry night skies vibrant colors with her firework ninjutsu. Personality Hanabi is a kind and friendly woman who is often quite bubbly and talkative, never shying away from conversation or a fun time. She can be a bit of an airhead and fails to pick up on social inclinations or the deeper meaning of things. She takes things literally and at face value. During missions, Hanabi can be quite short-sighted and narrow-minded, operating in a very straightforward manner. Like most Explosion Release users, she's confident in her abilities, but perhaps relies on them too much to the point of predictability and self-limitation. That being said, her skill and proficiency with the Explosion Release makes up for her flaws. The versatility and deadliness of her techniques allow her to adapt to different situations at different ranges, however, she prefers mid to long range engagements. Hanabi enjoys going to festivals and other fun, social events; she likes to help entertain the crowd by shooting her fireworks into the sky, exploring new patterns and styles and mixing all the beautiful colors together. If she isn't out having fun, or hanging with friends, Hanabi likes to spend her time training or going on missions were she can exercise her explosive talents. She also likes to go to the bathhouse or hot springs to take a soak after a long day of training or after a completed mission. Personally, Hanabi believes that art is an explosion! That seems to be what all the members of her Explosion Corps unit say... Intimately, Hanabi is a lesbian and therefore would like a female partner or spouse. Though she has had monogamous relationships in the past, she much prefers polygamic ones; the intensity and energy of a poly relationship is just so much more fun and engaging. She alternates between submissive and dominant roles, effectively classifying her as a switch, though she does prefer to be submissive. Hanabi has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate organizations. She has no qualms with sleeping with other women, but will settle for men if her mission demands it. Appearance Hanabi is a 5'1" tall girl who weighs around 95 pounds. She has blondish-orange hair and orange eyes. She usually wears her hair down loose or in a bun; when worn loose it reaches down to the bottom of her behind. Hanabi has healthy, fair skin, and sharp features. Her breasts are slightly larger than average and she has slim legs, a small waist, and hips proportionate to her body size. With regards to her apparel, Hanabi's combat gear is actually quite fancy. She wears a white yukata dress with a simple pattern of white stars within pink circles and the occasional yellow flower. This yukata is a symbol for her love of fireworks as it's the traditional type of dress worn when attending festivals where fireworks are often displayed. Her yukata has a light blue obi wrapped around her waist to keep the dress on securely. The dress itself is made of light-weight and breezy material to ensure that she doesn't get hot in warmer weather. On her feet, she usually wears a pair of wooden zori sandals. Her hair is done up in a bob to prevent it from getting tangled and is kept in place with a pink pin. She carries a small pouch with her that's full of basic essentials like food and water, but otherwise she doesn't bring any ninja tools as she prefers to rely on her ninjutsu. When walking around casually, while she often still wears her Yukata, Hanabi sometimes opts for something a little more casual. A simple loose-fitting shirt or a jacket suits her well, or if she is feeling a bit semi-informal, she can wear more uniform-like clothes. That being said, she usually just wears her yukata as she finds it looks better and is more comfortable for her personally. Abilities Hanabi specializes in using her Explosion Release to create explosive fireworks which she can launch at her foes to deal damage. She also likes to use Explosive Tags and Flash Bombs. Strategical Preference: Hanabi prefers medium to long range engagements where she can launch her fireworks from a distance without endangering herself. She doesn't like to fight close-quarters, but if she must, her explosion release can act as an able defense, giving her the time needed to escape and maintain her optimal fighting distance. Sometimes, she prepares traps with Explosive Tags, or places them within her Mud Clones. She also uses Flash Bombs to distract and temporarily blind her foes. ''Explosion Release Ninjutsu'' Hanabi's greatest proficiency and the core of her fighting style, her usage of Explosion Release allows her to launch fireworks and other firework related jutsu at her opponents from across all ranges. The most basic of her Explosion Release abilities, the Exploding Palm Technique allows Hanabi to create small explosions in the palms of her hands. It's a defensive jutsu in nature, able to repel kunai and shuriken if used properly, as well as protect the user from taijutsu-using opponents. This ability gives Hanabi the time she needs to escape from a close-quarters fighter and reestablish the desired distance. Hanabi doesn't find the need to carry around any Ninja Tools, as she can use her Explosion Release to create Firecracker Shuriken and Sparkler Senbon. Both ninja tools are slightly faster than their metal counterparts, and they also explode on impact, making them lethal. However, they both are very bright and visible, and the Firecracker Shuriken are very loud as well, making then easier to evade compared to normal ninja tools. Branching off from the Firecracker Shuriken, the Explosion Release: Catherine Wheel is similar to Konan's Paper Chakram, in that a spinning disc is formed in the hand and can be thrown as well as controlled by the user at will. Unlike the Paper Chakram, the Catherine Wheel is made of colorful fireworks that create a large explosion on contact. Hanabi's most versatile jutsu, her Explosion Release: Roman Candle Technique launches colorful roman candle fireworks at her foes, expoding on impact and burning holes through objects. It is useful at all ranges, and can even be used as a signal flare for long-range communication (based on the color). Hanabi's most powerful technique, the Explosion Release: Majestic Firework Technique launches a mortar round firework at her foes that colorfully explodes dealing massive damage. The explosion has enough power to blow limbs apart and completely vaporize enemies in some instances if used in large quantities. It requires more chakra than any of the other techniques, but can still be spammed if needed. ''Earth & Lightning Release Ninjutsu'' Because Explosion Release is a combination of earth and lightning chakra, Hanabi technically has potential aptitude in Earth Release and Lightning Release. However, learning such would spread her skills too thin; it's much better for her to focus on her Explosion Release. Still, Hanabi does actually use both Earth and Lightning Release. Using Lightning Release, Hanabi accelerates the speed of her Explosion Release ninjutsu. This means her explosive shuriken, senbon, fireworks, and other ninjutsu all move faster than they ordinarily would. Additionally, she also uses the which can put itself back together if it takes damage and can even ensnare an opponent. Hanabi likes to place Explosive Tags inside the mud clone so if it catches her opponent, the clone will self-destruct and kill it's victim. ''Taijutsu'' Hanabi is an oddity when it comes to her taijutsu. She only has basic martial arts skills, but she can create explosions from her physical attacks, making even the gentlest of touches a devastating explosion. This turns what would usually be a sub-standard level of taijutsu into a dangerous one. Fortunately for her opponents, Hanabi doesn't like to engage in close combat and prefers longer ranges. She really only uses taijutsu for self-defense. ''Teamwork'' Because of the nature of Hanabi's fireworks, she can be difficult to have on a team at times. Her explosions can potentially injure a teammate, and sometimes can be quite unpredictable in their trajectory. Additionally, her fireworks are very loud and bright, which can easily give away her squad's position. Thus, she struggles in covert ops missions. However, Hanabi has some useful tools in her arsenal of ninjutsu. The different colors of her fireworks can be used to convey messages at long range, allowing teams to communicate with one another. Kunoichi Stats Current Whereabouts |270px]] Currently, Hanabi happily lives in a small single home in Iwagakure. She dutifully maintains the peace of the new era as a Tokubetsu Jōnin and enjoys the company of all shinobi, whether they're from her village or another's. With regards to romance, she's in no hurry. Sure, it'd be great if she found someone she liked, but she finds no need to rush ahead. Eventually, she does want a lover, two or more actually. The goal is a polygamic lesbian relationship, preferably with two or three other girls under the same roof. She has had short-term experiences before, but something permanent would be nice. Sometimes, when there is a festival or social event/celebration, Hanabi uses her artistic talents and puts on a magnificent firework show for the whole village. Hanabi will continue to live life as an explosion! 7c8413aaf18f242ab767250bcfaff4c1c383e9a4_hq.jpg 274631.jpg Trivia ⦿ "Hanabi" means "Firework" in Japanese. "Hotaru" means "Firefly." ⦿ Hanabi's polygamic relationships are frowned upon amongst her village and clan, but she doesn't care. So long as she's happy in the end, nothing the villagers say can faze her. Quotes "Art is an explosion!" (Stolen from Deidara) "Boom!" "Boom..." "My firework exploded, so he should be dead, but all I see is a pile of dust... he must've run off!" Reference * Template:StoneNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty2.5 * Template:Mature Content * The main character used to portray Hanabi is Mashiro Shiina from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Iwagakure Shinobi Category:Ninjutsu Specialist Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Final Category:Artist Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character